Edible Arrangements
by dress-me-like-hell
Summary: Misaki is gifted an edible treat from his former senpai, Sumi, unaware of the effects that will follow. Home alone and indulging in the treat, Misaki starts to feel... strange. But good? Strange and good and so god damn giggly. Then, Akihiko finally comes home. Friskiness and smut have entered the chat. Rated M... for obvious reasons.


**me: really gonna try my best this time around with updating my current stuck yup the new me is a better me **

**also me: hello new content. don't judge me. It came to me... in a dream. Kind of.**

**Also I tried ****_really hard _****to think of a different show/manga to base this plot on, but for some reason I always find myself using all my idea on JR and I don't know why. Like I know plenty of other shows and content but I always feel like my plots fit so well with JR in my head. I can't stop lmao **

**So I don't know how many of you have partook in the devils lettuce before, let alone had edibles, but from my own personal experience, high sex is pretty great. This is my interpretation.**

**Notes: **

**1- there will be smut. I've never fully committed to anything more than kissing, so I'm sorry if its corny or cringey or bad lol I've read a lot of course but who knows if that alone has prepared me for this moment.**

**2-Probably gonna be some OOCness, naturally.**

**3- I'm pretty sure marijuana is not legal in Japan, or that they have medical. But let's just pretend they do.**

* * *

A tired sigh escaped the full lips of the brunette currently kicking off his sneakers. Misaki's school bag dropped with a soft thud, the strap falling around itself in silence.

"I'm home," He called out of habit and instinct, but then shook his head as he realized Akihiko wasn't even there, that being the reason he walked back.

Stepping away from the foyer and into the large open living room, another sigh escaped him, Misaki was just glad the week was over. Friday was always a blessing after a tough week. He was just glad it was all coming to an end soon. Graduation was only a few weeks away now.

Plopping his body onto the salmon colored love-seat next to Udon-bear, Misaki patted the large stuffed animal's head. "Are you happy to see me, Udon?" The bear stared ahead. "Ah, I knew you would be." With that, Misaki's conversation with the inanimate object came to an end, to which Misaki then rubbed his face and chuckled.

_I feel like I'm becoming more like Usagi-san with each passing day. _The brunette shuddered at the thought. _I'm gonna need to stop that._

Misaki stood, thinking it was probably a good time to start preparing dinner and maybe doing a little cleaning. He wasn't sure when Akihiko was going to be back, for he was in a meeting and there was never a set ending time. _I'll just make something light and easy to heat up. I'm a little too tired today anyway._

The twenty-two year old shuffled his way back to the doorway to hang up his jacket that he hadn't shed yet and to pick up his discarded bag and put it in his room. As he proceeded to shake the light jacket from his body, a small crinkling sound came from the left inside pocket.

Misaki reached his hand in and pulled out a sandwich size zip-lock bag, it's contents being a mystery surprise wrapped in tin foil.

"Oh, yeah," He muttered to himself, remembering the events from not even a half hour ago and how he received the now un-pocketed treat.

* * *

_"Mi-sa-ki~" A voice rang out from behind said man, making him turn his attention to the offending voice. Spikey dark gray hair and grayish brown eyes met his vision after fully turning around._

_"Sumi-senpai?" Misaki cocked his head, surprised to see his old senpai on the university grounds. "What are you doing here?"_

_"You're still calling me senpai even after I've graduated? How cute of you. And what do you mean, am I not allowed to visit my old kohai from time to time? I'm hurt." The older man smiled brightly at Misaki, who was busy trying to control the light blush after being called cute. _

_"Ah, uh, no- of course you are. I was just asking." Misaki laughed casually, trying to hide any embarrassment. _

_"Oh, I'm just messing with you, Misaki. I was actually just passing by heading to help out a friend with something." Sumi explained, lifting a hand to shuffle Misaki's brown locks. _

_"Ah, okay." Misaki nodded, lifting his hands to remove Sumi's hand from his scalp. _

_Sumi smirked. "But anyway, since I ran into you," he began, lifting up a bag that Misaki failed to spot was in his other hands when they initially started talking. "I got some goodies, would you like one?" Thee was a gleam in his eye, another thing Misaki failed to notice. _

_"Sweets?" Misaki asked eagerly. _

_"Mhmm, you're just in luck, too, I have one to spare." Sumi persisted, reaching his free hand into the white gift bag, the sound of ruffling thin plastic scraping softly against the side of the bag. Like one of those crane arcade games at movie theaters, Sumi's hand slowly made its way back to the outside of the bag, plopping an individually wrapped treat into Misaki's opened hands._

_Misaki eyed the goodie, not actually able to see what it was as it was wrapped in tin foil. "What is it?"_

_"It's a surprise."_

_With slightly squinted eyes, Misaki glanced between the newly acquired item in his hand and Sumi for a couple moments._

Why does this feel… suspicious?

_As if he read his mind, Sumi clasped his hands together with a sudden smack. "Well! It was good seeing you, Misaki~! You enjoy that now. And make sure to tell me how it was next time I see you, yeah?"_

_"Oh," Misaki grunted. "Yeah, haha, sure. I'm sure it'll be good."_

_"Alright, well, I'll catch ya later." Sumi turned to face the direction he planned to go before spotting his old kohai, before turning a slight shoulder back at the brunette. "Oh, and Misaki?"_

_Misaki glanced at Sumi. "Yeah?"_

_"Make sure to wait til you get home to eat that, okay? Bye now." With that, Sumi walked away, some how making it farther away than Misaki could imagine in 2.5 seconds. _

_"Eh?" He questioned himself, the other person too far gone now to get an actually response. _

Definitely… suspicious.

* * *

Misaki unsealed the small sandwich baggy and grabbed the unknown treat from inside, the sharpness of the aluminum foil pricking non-painfully at his fingers. Throwing the Ziplock away, he then proceeded to unravel and tear away at the thin chrome metal to unveil the treat.

It was a brownie-cookie combo.

_A brookie, if you will. _

The brunette held the brookie between slender fingers, eyeing it for any abnormalities. He couldn't help but think from Sumi's persistence and weird goodbye that there might be something weird going on. Misaki shook the thought though, being pretty positive his friend wouldn't purposely give him something tainted disguised at a delicious sweet treat.

Right?

Misaki shrugged. Ignoring any initial instinct, he opened his mouth to indulge in the wonderful swirl of brownie and cookie. _Mmm… brookie. _

Good news was it tasted normal, maybe a little dry, but nothing a little milk couldn't fix. With that, Misaki made his way towards the spacious kitchen and opened a cabinet with his free hand, the brookie still in his grasp. Pulling down a small clear glass, he placed it onto the count and then turned to the fridge to grab the milk.

After pouring the glass and putting the milk back in its cold embrace of a home, Misaki worked on another bite of the brookie, sipping from the glad immediately after while he was still chewing.

"I don't think I thanked Sumi-senpai for this. I'll have to do that next time I see him." Misaki hummed thoughtfully to himself, popping the last bite of half of the brookie into his mouth and drinking the last of the milk. He would save the rest for later as it was pretty sweet. Misaki wrapped the other half of the treat back in its original tin foil prison and placed it carefully into the fridge. After wiping his mouth with a small kitchen towel and washing the used glass, the brunette padded softly back towards the living room, looking around.

Deciding to start some light cleaning to pass some time before he started dinner, Misaki headed towards the cleaning supply closet. Misaki hummed to himself again, thinking about how productive he had been this week by completing all his schoolwork with good results and keeping everything at home tidy even with school and his part-time job. Most of the time he simply brushes his efforts under the rug, claiming anyone could do what he does as long as they have a good sense of time and consistency. But then, sometimes, he realizes how is life is and who he shares it with and can't help to think how he manages to get anything done.

About 20 minutes into his usual at home thoughts paired with light dusting and vacuuming, Misaki suddenly felt very warm. Rolling the vacuum back into the closet when he was done, he sauntered to the A/C controls, thinking it may have gone to a lower setting considering he could still hear it in the vents. Frowning that it was still on the usual 68 degrees, Misaki merely shrugged and head his way towards the stairs.

_Probably just a random heat flash. _

At the bottom of the staircase, socked feet padded towards the downstairs bathroom where Misaki planned to splash some cold water on his face. The heat isn't leaving his body just yet and it seems to be making its way from his face to the rest of him. Opening the door and turning on the light, Misaki looked at himself in the mirror. His face was slightly flushed with a pale red- but that wasn't the only part of him that was red. His eyes, he noticed, were also sporting a slight reddish hue.

_What the hell? Am I getting sick? A fever? I feel fine… kind of good, actually. A little hungry. _

Doing what he told himself he was going to do, Misaki turned on the cold-water faucet and splattered his red face with the cool liquid a couple times before drying himself off with a hand towel that was hooked on the side of the mirror.

Since he realized he was feeling peckish, Misaki figured now would be the best time to start dinner considering he was finished cleaning. At least, he wanted to be. The heat engulfing his body had also made him feel particularly lazy at the moment. And right now, he had priorities.

Although he didn't make it very far as he suddenly felt a dizziness in his head that traveled all the way down to his thin legs. Making his way back over to those pink couches, Misaki plopped sloppily down and threw his head back so it was resting on the back of the furniture.

_Whoa. _

The dizziness subsided a bit once his body wasn't in motion and was replaced with… relaxation. Emerald eyes half-lidded staring at the high ceiling in what Misaki could only call a random fit of euphoria.

_Why do I feel so good? I mean, I like it, but…_

Before he could continue to question himself in his own thought, Misaki felt a sudden rush of intense hunger, the feeling basically over-riding any previous emotions. He still felt good, but he would feel better with some snacks.

Picking his head up and letting the blood rush back down his neck, Misaki slowly regained movement in his body and then stood up. The kitchen was right in his line of sight. Making a B-line straight for the magnificent part of the penthouse full of food, both of Misaki's hands shot up to cup his own face in distraught, looking like the surprised Home Alone boy.

He didn't know what he wanted to eat. He knew in the back of his mind he said he'd start dinner, but… that just sounded like so much work at the moment. Misaki wanted something fast and easy… and salty- no wait, sweet. No, wait.

Rummaging through the cabinets, Misaki suddenly couldn't even remember what they had to eat, even though he was the one who did the shopping. Basically pulling down and out anything encased in a hybrid of plastic and aluminum and cardboard boxes, Misaki picked at all the snacks one by one, shoving a little bit of everything from sweet to salty to sour to bitter in his mouth. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't making a mess.

Ten minutes later and about ten different snacks torn through later, Misaki finally decided to settle for a package of quick ramen for the yang and chocolate animal crackers for the yin. He was glad no one was around to see him stare at his ramen with love and anticipation in his eyes and it went around and round in the microwave. Doing it on the stove just sounded… exhausting.

Settling back into his renowned spot on the couch, the hot bowl of ramen in one hand with a thick paper towel underneath to protect his skin from the heat. His animal crackers nested in his lap whenever he was ready to feast on them next.

Finishing his bowl of ramen, he then picked up the bag from his lap and slowly started to munch on the chocolatey rhinos, elephants, tigers and all the other miniature mammals of the wild, his eyes focusing hard on Udon-bear that sat lifelessly across from him.

"This," Misaki held up a bear cracker towards the stuffed animal, "is you."

After holding a straight face and holding the cracker up for a few moments, making sure Udon could see it properly, Misaki let out a stifled laugh suddenly, like a mixture between a snort and a chuckle. Green eyes shot wide as he suddenly found himself on the ground next to the coffee table, pouring out the contents of the animal cracker bag. Taking a few moments to sort through the sprawled crackers on the table, Misaki then held up an assortment of the sweet in his hand, holding them up right in front of the stuffed bear's face. They were all the bears.

"These are your people." The brunette stated matter-of-factly before a strangled laugh erupted from him again. "I may have eaten a few of you already. Please forgive me." He bowed his head, peaking up through his chocolate colored bangs at the spiritless being.

Standing up, Misaki gathered what was left of the non-bear crackers, believing Udon would not mind if he ingested his people's natural enemies. He held up a monkey. Well, enemies and prey.

"Pfft, what am I thinking?" Misaki should his head before putting the monkey back down. "Bears don't eat monkeys." He picked up a sheep. "This would make more sense." He concluded, biting the sheep's head off. He looked back at Udon. "I got you."

* * *

The sound of the door opening and Akihiko stepping inside did not register in Misaki's ears. The silver haired man stripped his jacket and hung it on the coat rack before glancing ahead into the living room, spotting his young lover on the couch.

"I'm home." He stated, obviously, waiting for the other man's usual 'Welcome back', only to seemingly be ignored. "Misaki."

Getting closer, he studied the scenery in front of him. Misaki was sitting with his knees up to his chest, staring half lidded at the television that played some show Akihiko wasn't familiar with, one of his hands going in and out of a bag of some snack as he ate, one after the other. On the coffee table was an empty bowl of what looked used to be soup. There was an array of animal crackers on the end closest to the smaller chair, where his large stuffed bear sat idly. Akihiko quirked a brow as he watched Misaki miss his mouth a couple times when trying to devour another chip.

"Misaki?" He called again, this time successfully getting the attention of his brown haired significant other.

Misaki turned his head slowly from the direction on the television, his eyes coming with him after a couple seconds. He blinked at the other man suddenly standing less than five feet away. "Ah." He uttered. "Usagi-san. Hello, yes, hi. Welcome home." And then he giggled. For some reason. Misaki then turned away from Akihiko and back to the program on the flat screen, seeming somewhat engulfed in what was going on. But in all honesty, he had no clue.

Akihiko stepped closer to examine again, it being odd for Misaki to leave such an obvious mess. Akihiko wasn't mad, he'd be one hell of a hypocrite if he got upset over some left-over dishes or crumbs left laying around, but he was confused. Looking back onto the table with a closer eye, he observed the chocolate crackers, noticing they were all bears.

"So," Akihiko started, motioning one of his hands to hover over the mess of what looked like a bear cracker cult meeting. "What's all this?"

Misaki peered to the side where Akihiko's voice came from, seeing he was talking about the animal crackers he spared in respect for Udon-bear. "I didn't want to eat his family in front of him." Misaki answered nonchalantly, as if anyone who heard him would automatically have full understanding of his gracious and courteous actions. He then laughed again, giving the bears a second glance.

_You're welcome._

"Uh-huh…" Akihiko then sat beside Misaki who, because he blocked the television, gave him his full attention. Well, as full as it could get at the moment. "I see you've already ate."

With that Misaki shot up suddenly, jumping out of range and towards the kitchen. "Ah, shit, I'm sorry, Usagi-san. I meant to make dinner, but I forgot. I'll get to it now." Misaki claimed, his hand already on the fridge door, although he didn't even remember what he had planned to make.

"That's okay, Misaki, they had food at the meeting so I'm not even that hungry." He called out to his exasperated beloved, eyeing him with his head buried in the fridge from the couch, barely catching the "ooo" Misaki hummed with excitement, seemingly spotting something in the fridge that made him happy.

Closing the fridge with a soft thud and practically spinning on his heels to head back to his spot of comfort and relaxation, Misaki sighed with relief. "I'm so glad to hear you say that cos I really did not feel like it right now. I'm not that hungry either." The brunette claimed before plopping his body back into his previous position, working on unwrapping the other half of his brookie.

Akihiko chuckled, finding it strange to hear his claims only to see the other man about to consume what looked to be another snack. "Is that so? Then what's with that?" Akihiko nodded to the food in his hands.

Misaki looked down at the item in question as it lay open on a bed of tin foil as if it was its own personal pedestal before looking back up at Akihiko with innocent eyes. "I'm not _hungry _hungry." He explained, again, as if the answer was the only answer known to man. Misaki then bit into the brookie for the second time that day, humming in content. Akihiko eyed his lover, who he admits was being abnormally cute, a different kind of cute than he usually is, but something was definitely up.

Then he realized Misaki's face has been sporting a permanent shade of light red ever since he first came in the door. "Misaki, are you drunk?" He asked the question but wasn't sure if it was the right one to ask considering he's seen Misaki drunk before and it usually consists of him being loud and not really know what's going on around him. He seemed to be half of that though.

"Mmm, nope." He replied truthfully, popping the p with an odd amount of force. He then raised his arms up as if to give him a hug. "Go ahead, smell me."

Akihiko's head cocked at the strange request, but of course would never turn down an opportunity to get in close range with his lover. So, he leaned in towards Misaki's face as Misaki stared at him with what seemed to be an air of confidence, as if him not actually being drunk what such a huge accomplishment. Akihiko shared a small inhale through his nose, not smelling any alcohol of any sort, but he did get a good whiff of the cookie-brownie thing he was currently working on.

A closer look revealed a small crumb lay right in the middle of Misaki's bottom lip, so naturally, he licked it off. Expecting to be pushed or shooed or just yelled at from embarrassment, it came to Akihiko's surprise that neither of those things happened. He leaned back to look at Misaki's full face clearly. It's like he didn't even register what had happened.

"Told you." Misaki snickered, turning his attention back to his brookie.

Akihiko adjusted his position, his eyes still glued to Misaki, while he crosses his legs and places his right elbow on top the back of the couch, the back of his hand coming to rest under his chin. He watched silently as Misaki took a small bite out of the treat before getting distracted with a look of wonderment at a short strand of hair found its way floating in the air. Misaki breathed out a small 'whoa' before trying to catch the hair, Akihiko being unsure if he had actually succeeded or not, and it seems Misaki was as well as he stared intensely at the palm of his hand.

"Misaki… are you high?"

The question took a moment to reach Misaki's ears before he glanced up in front of him and let out another snorted laugh, turning his attention back to Akihiko. "Nooo…" Although that was his reply, there was an air of uncertainty. "I mean, I don't think so." He added, realizing he still couldn't make sense of his sudden change in attitude towards, well, everything. Misaki looked down at his brookie, the first thing he ingested when coming home, right before he started feeling weird. "Uh oh." He muttered.

"Let me see that." Akihiko said, meaning the tin foil wrapper and not the brookie, which Misaki became slightly defensive over thinking he wanted to take his treat away, moving his hand away only for Akihiko to snatch up the foil. Giving out an eyeroll, Akihiko then examined the small shred of aluminum foil wrapping, flipping it over to the outside. "You see that?" Akihiko asked Misaki suddenly, shoving the piece closer to his lover's face. On the very bottom of the tin foil was a small sticker of a seven leafed plant. "That means there's marijuana in it."

Misaki looked at the sticker, not noticing it before, and not knowing that's what a marijuana plant looked like in the first place. "Ohhhhwww." Misaki replied, slowly placing the last piece of the brookie in his mouth at the very end to produce a muffled sound. Akihiko looked perplexed.

"Annnd you still fucking ate it." He shook his head, the damage was already done.

" Brut itch jusht… sho gwood." His mouth full as he tried to explain himself before chewing the remains in the silence and swallowing. "Am I gonna die?"

Akihiko laughed, shaking his head again before rubbing his face with both his hands. "No, Misaki. You're not going to die." He paused. "Well, actually, is that the only one you've had?"

Misaki nodded vigorously, his heart picking up at he sound of 'actually.'

"Then you should be fine. Where did you get that from, anyway?"

"Sumi-senpai."

"And he didn't tell you?"

"No… he just said he had an extra and to wait to eat it until I got home. It felt suspicious but I knew Sumi -senpai would never purposely give me something spiked without telling me…" Misaki trailed off, realizing that Sumi did, in fact, purposely give him something spiked without telling him. "Um, maybe he didn't know either?" He suggested weakly, knowing damn well the older ex-student knew about it. It's why he asked him to tell him how it was the next time he saw him.

Misaki sighed, feeling somewhat relieved that he finally figured out why he felt so spacious and loopy and… good. Were all drugs like this? Misaki then laughed again for what seemed like the 100th time that day for no actual good reason other than his own high thoughts. He suddenly felt very sleepy. He yawned.

"I'm tired." He said, not really to Akihiko in particular, mostly to himself, but Akihiko replied anyway with a smirk.

"Yeah, weed does that to you. Maybe you should head to bed. It's early but since you seemed to have just finished the rest of that edible, you'll only get more tired." Akihiko explained, watching as his lover cutely rubbed his red hued eyes and released another yawn. It was hard not to pounce on him. "Go before I take advantage of your high ass."

Misaki mumbled lowly at the 'threat' before standing up. _Why do I kind of want him to? _Looking down at the mess he made, he began to pick up what was left of the chocolate bear crackers, Akihiko's voice breaking to him in the process.

"You don't have to do that. I'll clean up your mess for once." Akihiko offered, noting how hard Misaki was trying to keep his eyes open. But then he realized Misaki was just trying to eat again, successfully biting off the head of one of the crackers before glancing over to Udon-bear.

"Forgive me, Udon-san. Your people taste just as good as the other ones. I can't help it." Misaki apologized in a quiet tone before patting the stuffed bears head, making his way to the stairs.

"What the fuck…" Akihiko half sighed out, half chuckled as he watched Misaki's high body sway slightly up the stairs towards their bedroom. _He's lucky he's impaired. I'm practically out of Misaki._

The silverette sighed again before picking up the left-over bowl of his lover's doing, bringing it the sink.

Upstairs, Misaki strips from his jeans and hoodie and socks, leaving him in just his boxers and a slightly oversized t-shirt that he took from Akihiko because he never wore it. His shaggy head hits the soft pillows of their large bed, a satisfied and almost aroused sounding sigh escapes his lips, them being dry from all the salt and sugar he ingested today. Licking them to add moisture, Misaki shuts his eyes fully and falls asleep in seconds.

* * *

For the most part it was quiet, when Misaki woke up again. Dark and quiet, besides the soft, even breathing of the man he was currently half on top of. His eyes were open but he could see nothing but the light glimmer of the alarm clock on Akihiko's side of the bed. **2:13 a.m.**

Misaki grunted when he lifted his head, looking around the room as if hasn't been there for the last 8 hours. He got the recommended full night of sleep and he _still _felt loopy. Not as loopy as before. A different loopy. A loopy that seems to be affecting his groin.

The brunette laid his head back down on his lover's chest, not even realizing when he had come to bed. Akihiko must have gotten all his work done early, or else he would have still been up. At least, that's what Misaki would like to believe, and not the latter of his significant other being a lazy bastard that never gets his work done until the very last minute. But he digresses.

Misaki didn't really care to think about that right now, as he has more imminent things on his mind. Even just thinking about Akihiko's work schedule, Misaki is currently at full mass. And he really wants the other man to take care of it. Misaki shifted slowly upwards so that his head rest right on Akihiko's shoulder, his cheek comfortably placed on the older man's pecs.

A slender and sneaky hand snaked its away under Akihiko's loose sleeping shirt, fingertips lightly dancing and tracing along the man's stomach and chest. For a writer who mostly sleeps and sits at a computer most days, Akihiko somehow stays toned and in-shape. Well, he technically gets his exercises from where. Misaki kept up this action until the sensation caused Akihiko to stir slightly, his own hand coming up as a reflex to grab and hold onto the younger man's, his consciousness not fully recognized just yet.

Patient but greedy, Misaki pays attention to the hand, getting out of its grasp just to use those same fingertips to trace and fondle and stoke Akihiko's larger digits within his own. For extra measure, Misaki then thrusts his aching hard on right into Akihiko's outer thigh, where Misaki had at some point loosely wrapped his legs around the other man's, straddling it with pure need. This seemed to get the sleeping man's attention quite well.

"Misaki?" Akihiko's voice was low and groveled, but also still very clear.

Misaki's head shifted again so he was looking up towards Akihiko's face, and although it was still dark and they couldn't exactly see each other, the action was obvious.

"Hm." Misaki hummed back in reply, not as a question but more as a whine, and sign that he wasn't mistaken of what he felt or was currently feeling, Misaki wanted and needed attention.

Not wasting any time, Akihiko bent his neck down to meet with Misaki's practically begging lips, both pairs colliding at first soft and subtle, like it was their first, before Misaki moaned desperately, turning it sloppy and needy. The brunette moans again into Akihiko's mouth, the other man smirking at the sound, a part of him wondering what got Misaki so bold.

And bold he was as Akihiko grunted when a sudden hand reached down to caress his now hard cock, Misaki's fingers wrapping coolly around the aching member. "How daring of you." Akihiko breathed out huskily, the mere action making Misaki moan and thrust forward again for more contact.

Akihiko wasted no time in delivering what he wanted, turning completely over so that their bodies were facing each other. Akihiko wrapped his arms around Misaki's body as they still kissed, their bodies crashing together in a heated battle of thrusting and friction, both of their cocks freed of their fabric prisons.

Misaki let out an array of breathless gasps, each one sounded more erotic and hungrier after the other. The sounds only made Akihiko push harder and kiss stronger, wanting to fulfill his lover's needs in a course of lustful release.

"A-ah, Usagi-san, y-yeah, please." Misaki breathed out in a moan, replying to a question that wasn't asked aloud, but they both knew what the goal was.

Tangling a hand into Akihiko's silver locks, Misaki couldn't help but pull slightly from the sensations he was feeling down low. Akihiko growled at the motion, not from anger or pain, but because he knew Misaki was basically hanging on for dear life, and on God if that didn't make him any more turned on than he already way.

"Hang on," Akihiko bit out threw clenched teeth, the feeling in his cock as he grind it against Misaki's taking total control. "I'm going to make you cum."

Misaki moaned in response to the promise. "Mmm, p-please, yes." He begged quietly, feeling his climax rising and almost coming to completion.

Akihiko wrapped around Misaki even tighter, if that was possible, before his mouth found its way on the crane of Misaki's neck where Akihiko bit down hard and hunger filled. Misaki cries out as the pain and pleasure licks down his body, into every pore of his overheated skin. Akihiko feels his hand clawing back into his hair and he is yanked up, lips crashes against his own hard and that tormenting kiss leaves him dizzy, breathless and more vigorous than ever.

A loud moan in diamonds in his ears as Misaki arches his body away into Akihiko's as he cums, Akihiko following suit shortly after, their breathing haggard and tired and their bodies aching but satisfied. Their stomachs coated equally with their own and maybe even each other's personal sticky substance, the two glanced up at each other through darkness and even though they couldn't physically see their faces, they both still smiled, the gasping slowly fading out of the pitch-black room.

* * *

Emerald eyes peeled open leisurely, wincing at the sliver of light that shined through a crack in the dark curtains, peering directly into Misaki's eyes.

The brunette groaned and turned over in the large bed, registering quickly that he was alone. Misaki sighed and rubbed his face. His mouth felt disgusting and dry, cursing himself for being too out of it to remember brush his poor teeth. All those sweets… all those chips… he was sure he had eaten enough to fill him for the next 6 months. Using his arms to prop himself up so the front of his body was facing down towards the bed, Misaki stared blankly at the silky sheets of his shared bed, trying to remember exactly everything that happened yesterday. What he said, what he _did. _He shuddered and a hand clasped over his mouth in embarrassment.

_Sumi-senpai… you're a dead man. _

Another sigh escaped his lips and his body gave out from holding himself up, his face properly slamming directly back down into the bed, causing a low thump. After a few moments, Misaki army rolled right off the soft bed and onto the floor, knowing full well if he tried anything else, he would just fall back asleep. Sluggishly picking himself from off the ground, Misaki made his way toward the bathroom, wishing to get rid of the horrid taste of mixed foods out of his mouth.

After washing his face with some cold water, the 22 year older padded out of the main bedroom and routed himself to reach the staircase where he slowly, but surely, descended the steps with minimal wobbling.

At the bottom it seemed he was alone, not spotting Akihiko anywhere in sight. Trudging where he spent most of his day awake at home on the salmon colored couch, he noticed his author lover's laptop open and on, displayed on the now clean coffee table. Misaki glanced at the screen for a moment, seeing it was on an opened email from Aikawa. Almost thinking nothing of it and about to make his way to the kitchen to clean up his left over mess, he did a double take at the words on the screen.

**_"To: Usami Akihiko_**

**_From: Aikawa Eri_**

**_Subject: Very different and very nice!_**

**_You've really outdone yourself this time Usami-sensei with such a risqué storyline! I'm confident the readers will eat it all up, just like Misaki-kun did, haha talk soon xoxo"_**

At the bottom of the email was a document link labeled "Edible Arrangements". Misaki could only assume what the fuck that meant. Groaning, he clicked the document, his curiosity getting the best of him. The word document popped up, Misaki skimming the pages to find key words to help him detect the stories plot.

Finding a line that read "_And although his mind was clouded still with the illegal substance, Misaki still found his body reaction quite nicely to the effects, initiating a hot and heavy session with Akihiko's sleeping body in the middle of the night"_, Misaki's face burned red with shame and a fiery rage, as he was once again used in Akihiko's sick fantasy novels. Those feelings dissipated after a few moments, Misaki thinking it better to just accept the laws of Lord Usami Akihiko with little to no fuss, as life is a lot easier to live that way. As much as it frustrates him.

_Nii-chan… why is this my life? Why must the man who claims to love me abuse my weakest state of mind for profit? Nii-chan… is it too late to come home?_

* * *

On Monday back at the University for another week to get through, Misaki was lucky to bump into Sumi again.

"Sumi-senpai," Misaki grit through his teeth, finding it even harder to keep his composure in check as his old senpai sported an annoyingly amused smile. "I would love for you to explain why you would give me something drugged without telling me."

"Oh, come on, Misaki~, live a little." The older man smiled brightly and ruffled Misaki's hair, quickly avoiding a very animated attempt at a bite to his hand. "Look in my eyes and tell me you didn't enjoy it at least _a little._"

Misaki opened his mouth to protest the absurd request, before shutting it abruptly. He _had _felt good… numerous times. But that wasn't the point here!

Sumi smirked triumphantly, knowing all along that Misaki couldn't possibly say he didn't experience a good time. "I'll see you later, Misaki." Sumi attempted to make his leave first before his arm was snatched by the slightly red-faced brunette.

"…got any more?"

* * *

**I guess Misaki is a stoner now idk lmao **

**I don't know exactly how much I like this, but it took me a few days to complete, cos it turned out to be wayyy longer than I meant it to be. Honestly don't know if that's a good thing or not. I feel like it was a little bit CrackFic-ish, but that might be because I was kind of using stereotypical high behavior. I would have used my own, but I've honestly forgotten lol oh well**

**Also sorry if the smut scene was kinda bleh. I didn't realize how hard it was going to be to write about guys doin to do but damn I found myself having to pause and find inspiration lol I ****_was _****going to do a full lemon, but then as I said at the top I never really put smut let alone a whole lemon in a story before so I figured I'd start small and just do some teasing. Don't want to get too ahead of myself lol **

**Storytime: The first and only time I had edibles was like 4 or 5 years ago when I was still a weed smoker (socially) and they were brownies and I had like 2 or 3 of them because I was just regular hungry at the time and nobody stopped me so I got like ****_stupid _****high and ate like 5 bowls of Reese's Puffs cereal and then threw it all up like a half hour later and then went to sleep. **

**Anyway, thanks for reading lmao**


End file.
